Rain
by speed killz
Summary: Ritsu and Mio walk to Mio's house in the rain. Mio gets sick, and expresses admiration for Ritsu, something Ritsu was never expecting. Random two-shot, trying my hand at the K-ON! Mitsu fandom. Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

_Rain_

"Just leave Elizabeth in the club room, she'll be fine for a night!" Tainaka Ritsu dismissed, feet bouncing up and down on the newest edition to her drum kit, a pair of double bass pedals. She was still getting used to resetting the muscle memory that thought her left leg was the hi-hat instead of the left bass pedal, producing odd double-kicks where there should be the loud brashness of her hi-hat, but overall she was adjusting to the switch pretty carefully.

"Even Yui is leaving Gitah here for the night!" Ritsu exclaimed, as if that were all the further proof Mio needed to be convinced to abandon her bass for the night. In her mind, it was, the tawny-haird girl thought, staring idly at Mio's back as said raven-haired girl looked out the window with dismay at the pouring rain. Thoughts running wild and never settling on one thing for too long, Ritsu closed her eyes as she bounced her drumsticks lightly off the tight snare drumskin.

"Gitah will be okay without me for a night!" Yui chimed in, shoving another piece of cake into her mouth.

"Mm'shides, I've got Azuunyaahn to keep me cmmpany!" The easy-going guitarist spoke happily despite the alarming amount of food in her mouth and the choking hazard it presented.

"Yui-sempai, don't talk with your mouth full!" The junior exclaimed, waving her hands about and indicating the copious amounts of frosting that had made it's way onto Yui's face.

"Azunyan, your concern is touching!" Yui cried, leaping from her seat. Her target was predictable, and almost no one paid attention anymore as Yui latched onto Azusa and rubbed their cheeks together.

"Ugh, Yuiiiii! You got frosting all over my face!"

At this, Tsumugi turned around, her blonde hair waving about her body as her unusually perceptive instincts kicked in, alerting her to the event seconds before it happened.

"Ahh, sorry Azunyan! Here, lemme get that off for you!" And without a second thought, Yui leaned in and licked a streak of frosting from Azusa's cheek, making the girl go wide-eyed and red-faced in a matter of seconds.

Releasing the poor girl as she froze up and began gasping for breath, Yui absent-mindedly put a finger on her chin as she licked her lips. "Cake-chan tastes pretty good when licked off Azunyan!"

"Y-Yui..." Ritsu began...

"I wonder what else would, ne Azunyan?"

There was no response from the stricken girl as she laid on the floor hyperventilating.

"Yui, leave the poor girl alone! You're gonna kill her!" Ritsu said. Mio, lost in her own thoughts, turned around at this with a questioning look on her face.

"What happe-"

Suddenly, a huge streak of lightning illuminated the sky, followed almost instantly by the cracking of thunder so loud that it rattled the windows and felt like it had impacted the five girls in the chest.

Mio squealed in terror and leapt away from the window so fast that Ritsu burst into raucous laughter.

"Bwaahahah! Mio, what the heck was that? You shoulda see-"

CRACK!

Mio brought down a spare drumstick onto Ritsu's head with alarming force, face red from embarrassment and fear.

"Shut up, idiot!" She cried, as Ritsu slid off her stook and onto the floor, clutching her head.

"Agh, baka! That one actually hurt!" Ritsu said, glancing up at the furious girl with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Good! Maybe you'll stop laughing at me then!" Mio retorted, dropping the drumstick to the floor.

"Mioooo..." Ritsu called softly.

"What?" The taller girl said, not bothering to look at Ritsu.

"It's raining...BARNACLES!" The girl leapt up from behind her drums with both arms in the air, fingers curled into claws, and teeth bared into fangs. Just as luck would have it, thunder boomed once more, the lighting casting dark shadows across Ritsu's face as the power suddenly went out.

There was a muffled thump as Mio hit the floor, unconscious.

_Rain_

Mio whimpered softly to herself as more thunder rumbled across the sky, although this time it was a bit further away. It was still raining heavily though, and as yet another flash of lightning split the sky, Mio pressed closer to Ritsu under her umbrella and grabbed her arm, holding tightly to it.

Ritsu looked at Mio in surprise, and Mio just shot her a glare, daring her to say anything. Knowing better, and head still aching, Ritsu simply smiled and tilted her head until it was resting on Mio's shoulder. They continued walking, the rain hissing down all around them.

Inhaling deeply, Ritsu smiled and cast her eyes to the sky. Sighing, she slipped her hand into Mio's, feeling the girl grasp it immediately and hold on tightly.

"I love the rain. Don't you?" Ritsu asked, grinning because she already knew the answer.

"No! It's scary!" Mio's face turned red as Ritsu grinned up at her, and Mio instantly fell silent.

Suddenly, Ritsu let go of her hand and extracted her arm from Mio's unrelenting grasp.

"Wh-what are...where are you going? Ritsu!" Mio called out, suddenly feeling much colder and much more alone as she watched Ritsu flash her a grin and a peace sign, then jump out from under the umbrella and take off running.

"R-Ritsuu!"

The tawny-haired girl didn't go far, however, for she stopped a few feet away from Mio and stuck her tongue out at the timid girl.

"C'mon, enjoy the rain, Mio! I do!"

Mio watched with wide eyes as the rainfall drenched her hyper-active friend, soaking her to the bone in a matter of minutes. Still, the lively girl giggled and ran around in circles like it was the first time she had seen the rain.

A few minutes later and a soaking wet Ritsu came back under the umbrella, giggling and grinning like an idiot.

"I wish you had come and played with me, Mio." The girl said, flipping her wet hair back and readjusting her customary yellow band.

"Why, so we can both get sick?" Mio asked. "I'd rather not."

"Oh, come on! I won't get sick! Not as long as you stay over and keep me warm all night long!"

"Wha-N-You-!" Mio spluttered, feeling her cheeks get dangerously warm.

More beautiful laughter from the girl at her side.

"Just kidding!"

Mio was about to reply, but this time, Ritsu dashed out into the rain. Looking around them, Mio realized they had reached their destination. By some unspoken agreement, they had come to Mio's house. Mio relaxed slightly, knowing she would get some more time with her friend before she had to leave.

Ritsu was already up the front steps and opening the door, greeting anyone who might be home loudly. As Mio climbed the steps, she heard silence.

No one was home.

Swallowing dryly at the implications her mind immediately began thinking up, Mio pushed them out of her mind and stepped inside, kicking off her wet footwear.

Closing the door behind them, Mio turned around to see Ritsu winking at her from the top of the step-up area, legs splayed wide and barefoot, once again giving her the peace sign.

"Mio, you go upstairs and change out of your wet clothing, and I'll make us hot chocol-ACHOO!"

Ritsu sneezed violently, then stood there with a stunned expression on her face. A few seconds of silence passed by before Ritsu shook her head, much like a dog.

"Okay! As I was saying, I'll make us some hot chocolate, while you go dry offwachoo!"

Mio couldn't help but giggle at the distressed look on her friend's face.

"Ritsu, go take a hot shower. I'll set out some clothes for you, and then make us drinks." Mio offered, stepping up as well into the house.

Ritsu didn't complain; she wordlessly turned around, and bounded up the stairs as loudly as she pleased.

Shaking her head at her best friend's antics, Mio decided to go get the drinks prepared first. She knew Ritsu took quick showers.

Filling a pot with water, she set it on the stove but didn't turn it on quite yet. Grabbing two mugs from the cupboard, she faintly heard the sound of the shower turning on. She set the two mugs down, then grabbed a tin of hot chocolate powder from the adjacent cupboard and brought it down. Peeling off the plastic lid, she took out the spoon that was inside and ladled one scoop into each cup. After a moment's hesitation, she put a little bit more powder into her own cup.

A second later though, and she sighed. She put another little dash into Ritsu's cup as well.

_She'll be mad if she found out._ She thought.

Now that that was all done, Mio brushed back her long black hair and turned toward the stairs. She had promised Ritsu that she would pull out clothes for her. Walking calmly up the stairs, her footsteps were light and measured.

Once she reached her room, Mio moved over to her dresser and pulled out a few clothes. She knew pretty much what she would pick out for her, and tried to ignore the heat reddening her face. Out came a pair of white short-shorts, and from another drawer, she produced a yellow sleeveless shirt. She assumed that Ritsu's underwear was soaked as well, but she couldn't do anything about that, because she was sure that her size was not similar to Ritsu's. Definitely not in the chest, anyway...

Turning around, she intended to throw the clothes on the bed then knock on the shower door and let Ritsu know where the clothes were, when a sudden gasp startled her.

"M-Mio!"

Mio jumped at the sound of her name, and turned instinctively, just in time to see a damp towel snake it's way around Ritsu's wet body.

Mio's eyes found Ritsu's, and the girl was grinning widely, obviously surprised, but not embarrassed.

"You surprised me, Mio. Although I guess it's kind of silly, seeing as this is your room..." Ritsu trailed off, realizing Mio was staring at her, but wasn't responding.

All Mio could concentrate on was Ritsu.

_Her bangs are down...and she's sopping wet..._Her face darkened noticeably, and she struggled for something to say so her reaction wouldn't be so obvious.

"R-R-Ritsu...your clothes..." With that, head down, Mio strode past Ritsu, dropping her clothes at her feet and disappearing out the door.

Ritsu glanced down at the floor, then over her shoulder where Mio was practically running down the hall.

"Baka, there's nothing to be embarrassed about..." She said, bending down to pick up the clothes.

Meanwhile, Mio was downstairs in the kitchen. She turned on the stove, ignoring her trembling hands, and tried to think rationally about what she had seen. Slapping her cheeks repeatedly, she cursed herself for not hearing the shower shut off. She had known Ritsu would take a short shower, too!

Groaning to herself, she tried to suppress the thoughts and feelings that had crept up upon seeing Ritsu; mainly, the desire to ravage her. It certainly wasn't a new emotion, although it usually wasn't that strong...

Ritsu came down a few moments later, clad in the white short-shorts that had been picked out for her as well as the sleeveless yellow muscle shirt. It was fairly open on the sides, and whenever Ritsu raised her arms and was facing away from Mio, Mio would catch glimpses of her breasts. Not that she was looking for anything...

Ritsu 'mmm'ed appreciatively upon the first sip of the hot chocolate, and thanked Mio as they settled on the couch to watch television. It was still quite cold in the house, so Mio opted to cover herself with a blanket. When she sat down on the couch, curling her legs underneath her and draping the blanket across her lap, Ritsu had immediately frowned.

"What?" Mio asked, eyes not straying from the television lest she become entranced by Ritsu with her hair down.

"I'm cold too, you know! Especially in this skimpy outfit you no doubt intentionally picked out for me!"

At this, Mio blushed, and turned her glare on Ritsu. "Don't be perverted, baka!" Ritsu merely giggled, then motioned to the blanket.

"So...can I?" She asked.

Mio thought about it for a moment, then sighed and nodded. Lifting the corner of the blanket, Ritsu squealed in happiness then climbed under.

Mio's eyes widened, and she took a deep breath as Ritsu's ice cold skin touched her own, followed by a giggle from the girl.

"Serves you right!" Ritsu exclaimed. Mio said nothing, and continued to watch T.V.

About half an hour later, and Mio could feel her eyes drooping. Yawning softly, she wondered how Ritsu was doing. About to ask, she was rewarded with a yawn from her friend as well.

"Aww, group yawn. Thanks Mio! That one's your fault!"

"What are you talking about...?"

Ritsu ignored her. "Hey, mind if I lay my head in your lap? I'm kinda tired."

Mio nodded quietly, and Ritsu adjusted her position so she could lay in Mio's lap and cover them both with the blanket. Not too long after, Ritsu's breathing deepened.

Only then did Mio risk gently running her fingers through Ritsu's hair like she had been wanting to all evening. Eventually, she lost interest in the television and settled for watching Ritsu's peaceful face. She smiled.

"So beautiful..." She whispered.

"Ne, Mio?"

Mio jumped. "W-weren't you asleep?" She stuttered.

"Almost." The girl softly replied. "Why do you like my hair down so much?"

"I d-don't." Mio denied. Once again a traitorous blush was creeping up on her.

"Mugi said you told her you did."

"Grk!" The sound of embarrassed choking. Ritsu smiled. Somewhere under the blankets, her hand found Mio's other hand. She grabbed it, and squeezed gently.

"I like Mio's hair." She said. "But you knew that already. Mio is really pretty. The prettiest, I think."

Mio's breathing came in quiet, shallow breaths.

"How come you never ever cut your hair, Mio? Why keep it so long?"

Mio cleared her throat quietly.

"You want the truth?" She asked.

She could feel Ritsu nod in her lap.

"For you. I remember you saying it looked pretty when it was long. I haven't cut it since."

Ritsu hummed softly.

"I do. Mio, you're beautiful."

Mio wasn't sure what to say, her heart hammering in her chest like one of Ritsu's fanatical double-kick drum solos.

When there was no response, Ritsu sat up. Pulling herself closer until their noses were inches apart, Ritsu stared into her eyes.

"I mean it, Mio. Absolutely...beautiful."

Suddenly, the pounding of her heart was too much, the heat in her cheeks too unbearable. Without warning, Mio promptly fainted.

"M-Mio!" Ritsu sighed.

"Jeez, you're gonna make this whole confessing thing as hard as possible, ne?" She said softly, to no one in particular.

A/N: Just something I whipped up real quick while waiting for the rain to stop so I can go drop the subframe out of my 240. Ah well, it doesn't look like it's going to stop any time tonight. So, I'm gonna go get Monster! May develop a second chapter to this intented one-shot. My first foray into the K-ON! fandom. Hope to have many more! Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A thank-you to anonymous reviewer Alex for his/her feedback, it was appreciated. The first chapter was hard to get out, but this one flowed a lot more smoothly. Not to say that it's any better than the first, mind you, but this was nearly entirely finished by the time Alex's helpful input reached my inbox. Regardless, such politely phrased constructive criticism is taken to heart and will be applied to future fanfics. My goal is to better my writing, and it is such reviews that are so helpful. Again, many thanks!

Warnings for this chapter: Probable OOCness, still not entirely in sync with the characters. Far too much KonoSetsu and Jo/Meg D:

Anyway, enjoy the follow-up chapter to this...experimental, random, not very well thought out fanfic!

_Rain_

_Chapter 2_

Mio awoke a few hours later, disoriented and confused. Sitting up, she winced as pain flared through her body.

"Wh-what happened?" She whispered softly, closing her eyes and moaning. There was a shuffling sound next to her, and then a gentle pressure on her shoulder urging her to lay back down.

"Shh, it's okay. You're sick. I think you caught a cold from being out in the rain." Came Ritsu's gentle voice.

At this, Mio's eyes shot open and she looked at Ritsu disbelievingly. Well, as best as she could, given how dark it was in the room.

"You mean, you were out in the rain like a fool and I'M the one who got sick?"

Ritsu stuck her tongue out unabashedly, grinning. "Well, idiots don't get sick, after all, ne?"

Mio groaned, then laid back down. Closing her eyes, she focused on slowing her breathing. Her forehead felt like it was burning up, and the rest of her skin was just as hot to the touch.

"R-Ritsu..."

"Mm?"

"Can you get me some water?"

Ritsu chuckled softly, then reached over to the bedside table and produced a waiting tall glass of water, complete with ice cubes tinkling around as they floated in the liquid.

Mio blushed at the gesture, although she wasn't quite sure why. Maybe because Ritsu had cared enough to think about it beforehand...?

Either way, Mio was sure that between her feverish skin and the darkness in the room, her blush would go unnoticed, so she merely reached out with a whispered thanks, and took the cold glass of water from Ritsu.

Ritsu moved suddenly, and crouched beside the bed. Reaching out, she helped Mio sit up and supported her neck and back while Mio drank, running her hand over Mio's forehead to push her sweatsoaked bangs from her face.

Nearly choking on her water at the gesture, Mio pushed the glass away, Ritsu taking it and setting it aside.

Ritsu gently stroked her forehead, patting her hair and humming softly to her.

"If you need anything Mio, let me know. I'll take care of my princess, no matter what."

Mio wasn't sure what to make of this side of Ritsu. She'd never seen it before, although she could remember she'd only been sick two or three times before this. Both times Ritsu had come over, poked fun at her, given her the day's homework, then make a terrible racket from her excess amounts of energy until it was time to go home. Nothing like this...

Maybe she was hallucinating.

Mio blinked.

Yes, that had to be it. There was no way Ritsu was this nice. Convinced she had found the answer to this most un-Ritsulike Ritsu, she sighed and snuggled deeper into the blankets and shut her eyes.

"Ne, Ritsuu?"

"Yes, Dangerous Queen?"

A deep breath. "Would you...sleep beside me?" A pause of silence, then hurriedly; "I'm cold, and you have to warm me up."

A barely visible smile, then a chuckle. "Of course. Anything for you, Mio. Let me just go wash the hot chocolate cups first; if I don't they're gonna harden and stain tomorrow."

For a second, Mio was confused. "Hot chocolate?" She asked. But Ritsu was already out of the room, and Mio decided to ignore it.

A few minutes passed by, and Mio could feel herself falling back into dreamland. An insistent shiver still persisted though, and kept her from completely realizing unconsciousness. Moaning softly at the feeling of a burning forehead and icy cold body, she squeezed her eyes closed and desperately tried to find sleep.

Suddenly, the bed dipped, and Mio's eyes opened a crack.

"Ricchan?" She whispered. There was a soothing 'shh', then the blankets shifted. Suddenly, there was a warm body pressed against her back, and an arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against said warm body. Mio then found her head propped up at a comfortable angle by Ritsu's other arm, and she smiled, contentedly. Relaxing into the embrace, she intertwined her fingers with Ritsu's, sighing contentedly.

"Ne, Ritsu?" Mio slurred after a moment, clearly on the brink of sleep.

"Yeah, Mio?"

"I hope I remember this dream when I wake up. It's too good to forget."

There was quiet laughter, then Ritsu nuzzled Mio's neck.

"Don't worry Mio, i think you'll remember just fine."

Mio responded softly, but the words were too quiet and jumbled to be understood. Letting it slide, Ritsu snuggled even closer, removing any last bits of space between their bodies as she too closed her eyes to sleep. She had already set her alarm for early the next morning; she figured alert and clear-headed Mio wouldn't be so open to this type of thing, so she wanted to be out of bed before the Dangerous Queen awoke and proved that she deserved the moniker.

Smiling contentedly to herself, Ritsu dozed off with Mio clenched tightly in her grasp.

_Rain_

Mio awoke slowly the next morning, each sense coming online completely independent of each other.

First, her sense of touch. She was being held tightly in someone's grasp, and she was warm. Not too warm, but warm enough that she didn't want to move. Next came her hearing. She could hear gentle breaths in her ear, inhales and exhales spaced a few seconds apart.

Then, there was smell. She could smell the sweet scent of strawberry scented shampoo, and her groggy mind slowly realized that only one person that she knew of used such delicious smelling stuff.

Taste. Her mouth was dry; it tasted like hot chocolate still, and she wondered if she had brushed her teeth last night before going to bed.

Now, after contemplating that last thought for a moment, she tried to remember what had happened last night.

The rain storm. Walking home. The shower incident-Mio could feel her cheeks heating up- then laying on the couch and watching television. Suddenly, Ritsu getting way too close, and then-

Nothing.

She opened her eyes. Sight. She was laying on her left side, and there was a splash of tawny hair strewn across her pillow. The owner of such hair shifted, and Mio noticed the lack of a certain yellow hairband.

_Ever since the shower last night..._

Ritsu was clinging tightly to her as they faced each other on the bed, still passed out and breathing lightly. Her lips were parted ever so slightly, though she still breathed through her nose. Another shift, and Ritsu's fist clenched in the fabric of Mio's shirt, before pulling herself closer to the now wide-awake girl. There was a content sigh of satisfaction, then Mio heard her name being whispered.

Blush now in full force, Mio was about to give her friend a rude awakening, when the blasting of a cell phone alarm did the job for her.

Arm still raised in the air to deliver the crushing blow, Mio was surprised when Ritsu immediately jerked from her sleep, cursing softly and flipping over to scramble at her phone where it lay on the floor. A second later, and she scooped it up, shutting off the alarm. Setting it back down, she sighed, then fell onto her back on the bed, arm coming up to brush the hair out of her eyes.

And that was when she noticed Mio, still poised beside her, half sitting up with an angry fist prepared for smacking.

A smile. "G'morning Mio..."

It took a second. Then, as if on cue, Ritsu's eyes widened. "Uh, I mean...MIO! You're awake! Eheheh...you're...awake...and very angry-looking..." She trailed off as Mio's eyes narrowed.

"IDIOT RITSU!"

Ritsu squeezed her eyes closed and prepared for the finishing blow, but none came. After a moment, she untensed, and opened her eyes to see Mio sitting up in bed, hugging her knees and staring at Ritsu furiously.

"W-what?" Ritsu asked meekly.

"What did you do to me while I was asleep?" Mio asked, glaring at her.

Hurt briefly flashed across Ritsu's face, before it changed to match Mio's angry expression.

"Nothing, actually, Dangerous Queen!" Ritsu responded, indicating the bottle of pills and scattered glasses of water on the night stand next to the bed.

"You were sick last night. You passed out and I put you to bed. I brought you water, and you asked me to sleep with you because you were cold." Ritsu said, defiance lacing her tone as if she dared Mio to say otherwise.

"I don't see what the big deal is, we used to sleep together all the time when we were kids! Idiot Mio..."

Mio slowly lowered her clenched fist, then stared at her toes silently. She wiggled them up and down, but said nothing for a few moments, gathering the courage to speak.

"T-thank you, Ritsu." She mumbled.

Ritsu merely huffed. "Whatever." She said, looking away. After a moment's consideration, she got up from the bed, and walked toward the door.

"R-Ritsu, wait!"

Ritsu stopped with her hand on the handle, and turned back to look at Mio.

"Hnn?"

"Where are you going?" The raven-haired girl asked meekly.

"Why do you care?" Ritsu retorted.

"I...please don't leave yet, Ritsu."

Ritsu hesitated a moment, then turned the handle and opened the door.

"Ritsuuu!" Mio whined, something she usually never did.

Ritsu looked back at her and sighed. "I need to pee. I'll be right back. Jeez, you're such a whiny Queen."

With that, the door shut gently, leaving Mio to her thoughts.

_Rain_

Breakfast was a quiet affair, Ritsu sitting patiently at the table and awaiting breakfast as Mio cobbled together scrambled eggs, toast, and a plate of diced fruit on the side. Mio was actually surprised at Ritsu's calm demeanor, and as she sat the skillet of scrambled eggs on a stand between them on the table, she raised an eyebrow and inquired as to Ritsu's lack of energy.

"Ne, Ritsu, what has you so quiet?" Mio asked.

Licking her lips, Ritsu dove into the food with typical Ritsu finesse. None whatsoever.

"I didn't eat much last night." She explained, tipping the bottle of blueberry jam upside down and using a knife to coax the last of the jelly onto her toast, one eye closed and tongue sticking out of her mouth in concentration.

"When I don't each much, and I wake up feeling hungry, it zaps all my energy." She continued, explaining.

"That's why I waited patiently for my beautiful Mio to cook me up a breakfast fit for her knight." She commented proudly.

The peanut butter container slipped from Mio's embarrassed grasp at Ritsu's words, and as she bent down to pick it up off the floor, she was grateful it was plastic.

"R-Ritsu! Don't say such things!"

Noticing the ruckus, Ritsu looked up and noticed the peanut butter container in Mio's hand.

"Ahh, brilliant!" She exclaimed, leaning forward and plucking the jar from Mio's grasp. "Peanut butter is an excellent source of energy!"

Wasting no time, Mio quickly leaned forward across the table and reclaimed the jar, shaking her head. "That's the last thing you need." She commented dryly. Ritsu frowned, but it didn't last long as her gaze was drawn to the plate of fruit sitting between them.

"This." Ritsu said gravely, pointing to it. "Is NOT food."

Choosing it ignore Ritsu, Mio slowly asked her a question that had been on her mind since last night.

"Hey, Ritsu..."

"Hmm?" The tawny-haired girl looked up and fixed the grey-eyed girl with her golden gaze.

"Why do you like the rain?"

Ritsu blinked, then shrugged.

"It's beautiful." She said simply. "All water is. And it feels good on your skin. It's fun to play in. It's different than sunshine. It's not boring." She said.

"Not boring?"

Ritsu nodded. "Yeah! It's exciting! Don't you think?" Mio shook her head. Ritsu waved her off.

"Seeing the heavens open up and lightning flashing across the sky, feeling the thunder rumble in your chest, being soaked to the bone by the rain, whether it's warm or cold...it's...amazing." The drummer said softly.

There was silence for a few moments, then Mio said the one thing Ritsu never would have expected.

"I wish I was more like you."

Ritsu's fork clattered to her plate, and she slowly raised her head to look at Mio, brushing aside her lengthy bangs as she did so.

"What?"

Mio shrugged, and looked away.

"I wish I was more like you. I'm too timid to go out and find the beauty in a rainfall. You get so excited by everything. You're almost always happy. You do things for the sake of doing them. You manage to find joy in things that terrify me. I...envy you, Ritsu."

This was not what Ritsu was expecting. Not by a long shot.

Breathing shallow, Ritsu stared at Mio from across the table as the latter blushed heavily and looked away, unable to maintain eye contact.

"Mio..."

"Y-yeah?" The timid girl asked, unable to look Ritsu in the eye.

"That was the best compliment you ever could have given me." Ritsu said softly. "Thank you."

Mio looked up, and was about to say something, before Ritsu stuck her tongue out and grinned.

"No enough of this mushy stuff, you're starting to make me sound like a _girl!_"

Mio stopped, then sighed. She decided against pointing out the obvious, and decided to just go with it.

Smiling, she took a sip of her orange juice.

"So, how are you feeling this morning, anyway?" Ritsu asked, curiously. "You seem to be doing a lot better."

Mio nodded.

"I am, actually. I feel fine."

Ritsu grinned, pumping her fist in the air. "Yesss! Ritsu-sama's love-love cure was successful!"

Immediately, Mio's face took on the cutest hue of red, and she coughed on her orange juice. Once her airway was unblocked, she levelled a glare at the exuberant brunette.

"Idiot! Don't say such things!"

Ritsu merely laughed, while Mio ground her teeth together in frustration.

Suddenly, Mio was struck by a fantastic idea, and she smiled to herself.

"Ne, Ritsu?"

"My princess?" Ritsu replied, still grinning foolishly.

"Let's stay inside today. That way, I won't get sick. So when you sleep with me again tonight, I'll remember every...single...detail."

Mio was blushing hard by the time she had uttered the last word, but the priceless expression on Ritsu's face made it all worth it.

A/N: Meh. Not what I was expecting, but then again, with no real plot or plan, I wasn't expecting much of anything. Reviews appreciated!


End file.
